One More Day
by Catrina
Summary: Dean knows Sam doesn't understand, that Sam will continue to look for a miracle, but Dean doesn't need one. A look into Dean's thoughts after All Hell Breaks Loose pt 2 Spoilers One Shot.


One More Day

By Catrina

A/N: This is my first venture into something that is not anime, so please let me know what you think.

Also as always these characters do not belong to me.

00-00-00-00

He may have asked Sam not to be mad at him, but he knew just like Sam did that he was a little angry. And he understood, in a way, but as a big brother there was no way he could have just worked with the cards that had been dealt to him. There was no way that he could just let his brother die.

_He had looked so cold…_

Even now just thinking of it sent a shiver racing across his skin. There was nothing worse he decided then seeing your little brother dead. Seeing your father dead, and burning him to dust was one thing. Sons were supposed to outlive their fathers, but older brothers were not supposed to outlive their younger brothers.

_They were supposed to protect them._

If Dean had just gotten there a little sooner, if he had only gotten the vision from Andy sooner, if…if he had never sent him in for that damn food? Then everything would have different, then maybe Sam never would have died and maybe he would have more then just a year to live. Days had passed, but to him he still felt as though he had a year left. And nights like this, Dean would sit awake and watch Sam. He had to…just to make sure.

_Make sure he was alive_

_Make sure he was protected._

His brother lay under the covers, his brown shaggy hair a mess and eyes closed fluttering slightly showing that he wasn't sleeping as deeply as Dean would have liked. No Sam should be able to rest easy, knowing that he was watched over, but Sam was to stubborn to just be happy with that. No he had to worry, and Dean knew that he was causing all of Sam's worries right now.

His brother was always on the computer, on his phone, calling in favors, anything to get a lead on how to break a deal with a demon. Nights like this, where Sam was actually asleep before 3:00 was rare, but tonight, his body had just crashed, telling him that it finally needed rest, because Sam had been ignoring Dean…but he couldn't ignore his own body in the end. Dean knew that Sam would keep trying until the day that Dean was finally hunted down by the hell hounds that would come for him. He knew there was nothing he could do, but still he felt for Sam. He was trying so hard to fight for something that was so unimportant.

_His life was nothing compared to Sam's._

Since he was four and his baby brother was placed in his arms, eyes crying and wide as screams came from his mouth, he knew that he would give his last breath to make sure that his life was long and perfect. Because that was what big brothers were for. And he was a big brother before a hunter any day.

Dean sat up a little straighter as the wind outside the window blew hard making the windows in the old hotel shake. He got up and moved to the window pulling the curtain aside and looking out to the dark.

_It was time like this when he wondered what hell would be like._

He wondered if it was hot or was it cold. Was it barren or crowded full of strange people? Any place would be hell with out family, though, that was what Dean had decided quite a while back. He knew that when he brought Sammy back from the dead he knew that after this year he would never see his brother again. His brother was stronger and while he knew that Sam loved him, he felt that Sam had the strength to go on.

_But Sammy had always been his __**purpose.**_

"Hey." Looking back over his shoulder he let a smile show, noticing that his brother as normal woke up during the storm. He had to fight the urge to go over there and ruffle his hair. It seemed like more often then not these days he wanted to treat Sam the same way he did when they were younger. When life was easier and the major worry they had was when Dad was coming home and if there was a box of Mac and Cheese in the hotel room.

"Hey," Being a year closer to death didn't change the fact that Dean still didn't like to talk much. Sam moved his lanky form into a sitting position and tilted his head studying his brother, like he had done since he was a baby.

_Always studying, always looking for an answer that wasn't there._

"Get some sleep man; we are hitting the road tomorrow." Dean stated moving towards his bed, knowing that Sam would pester him until he was in bed as well at least pretending to sleep. He didn't really get a lot of sleep lately. Seeing your brother dead happens to do that to you.

"You too then, I'll drive first shift tomorrow." Sam offered, knowing that Dean wasn't getting a lot of sleep these days. You could tell by looking at him really. His smile was dull and his green eyes were usually framed by dark circles around his eyes.

"You know that I will do it don't you?" Sam asked, trying to relax his body into a position that would ease him into rest.

"Do what?" Dean asked pulling up the covers and turning to face his bother curling up one arm under the pillow, a brief flash of lightening flashed through the room, showing each brother in stark detail.

"I'll find a way to save you. I won't let you go now." Sam said the words and the conviction behind the words Dean heard something else as well.

_I love you, brother._

"I know you will, Sammy." Sometimes Dean believed that Sam would find an answer, or that Sam and his knowledge would save the day yet again. And there were other days that he was happy to have one more day. Just to have one more day with his brother…with his only family.

Dean watched as Sam fell back to sleep, this time a deep sleep that would rest him to continue his search on his personal quest to save his brother. But just as he had thought before and as he would think for the rest of 335 days.

Dean was happy with one more day.

_One more day that he was Sammy's big brother._

00-00-00-00

That came out of no where really. This was also my first venture into a non-anime fanfic, so please let me know how I did. If I got a good hold of the characters I may write a longer fic.

Thanks for reading,

Cat


End file.
